SUPERHEROES UNITE
by AnCi31
Summary: what would happen if all of the main villians from static shock, danny phantom, and teen titans got together to get rid of the teen heroes? what if virgil's, robin's, danny'sand danielle's secret identity got reviled world wide at a concert in jump city
1. Chapter 1

Superheroes unite

Chapter one

" Yo Virgil" Richie screamed as he was running down the hall to meet up with his friend. " Guess what?"

"I don't know what Richie" Virgil said as he tried not to laugh at his friend who was seriously bouncing in front of him.

"I got us to tickets to see humpty dumpty in concert next weekend" Richie sceamed holding up the tickets.

" NO WAY' Virgil said snatching the tickets away from his friend "How did you these they been sold out for months"

"My mom got a hold of them it's the concert next weekend in jump city" Richie said finally stopping bouncing.

"Jump City, isn't that where the teen titans live?" Virgil asked.

" Ya do you think we could meet them. I mean I know you know robin but do you think you could get him to introduce us to everyone else" Richie asked.

"I don't know Riche, maybe" Virgil said

WATCH OUT FOR THE LINE BREAKS OF DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

In the shadows of a subway two figures appeared.

"Where are we ebon" one of the figures asked the other.

" We're at the subway station Hot-streak" Ebon said "Now be quiet, we do not know who is here"

" Why hello boy you are just the people I was looking for" said a figure who was hiding in the shadows.

"Who's there" hot-streak said shoting fire at the shadows.

"now, now boys I just wan to make a deal with you" the shadowy figure said

" What kind of deal" ebon asked.

" A deal to get rid of all the teenage heroes" while the figure was saying this he stepped out from the shadows, showing a vampire like figure with a red cap and a u shape hair style.

"ok where lision" Ebon said, " now how do you plan to do this"

" that I will tell you only if you agree to help the bang babies, me and 3 others, but I will tell you this all of the my emeny yours and the teen titans will all be in one city next weekend", the figure said " now will you help us"

"Sure" Hot-streak said "I am in to get rid of a few heroes".

"Count me in too" Ebon said "Anything to get rid of Static and Gear, but now do you thing that you could tell us your name"

"My name is Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius" Plasmius said.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the teen titans, Danny phantom, or static shock.

_Thoughts are italics _ Fenton phone calls in ()

"Beware! I am the box ghost; you cannot trap me in your circle trap of doom!" The box ghost said as he was throwing boxes.

"Ya sure, I definitely cannot do this" Danny phantom said sarcastically while sucking the box ghost in to the Fenton thermos.

_God _ Danny thought to himself while reverting back to his human form to try and get home. _How did so many ghost get free tonight I mean ember by herself in fine but_ _ember,_ _Technus , walker and the box ghost is just too much. I cannot wait to that concert; thank god jazz is going to do the ghost hunting._

(Clues one)

"Yes Goth one" Danny said into his Fenton phones.

(I think techno geek and I found your cousin, but she looks hurt and she is out cold.)

"WHAT" Danny screamed into the phones "where are you guys"

(We're right behind the nasty burger)

"Ok I'll be right there" Danny said while jumping right back into the air.

_Oh please let her be ok _Danny thought to himself as he got closer to the nasty burger. He land and started to run all in one shot. What he saw was that Danni was out cold in Sam and Tucker's arms.

"Did she tell you what happened to her" Danny asked

"No" Sam said

"We saw her fall from the sky, we then ran over and asked her what happened, she just looked at us said he teamed up, then she fainted" Tucker said.

Danny looked at him then Danielle in his arms, he walked over and took from them, he put her in his arms and started walking in the direction of his house.

"What are you going to tell your parents?" Sam asked him.

"That she is a very very good friend of mine."

"So we in agreement then" Plasmius said looking at the bang babies, the joker, brother blood, and Slade.

"Yes" everyone said while still looking at the joker. The bang babies could not believe that the joker was I the same alliance as they were. When someone finally asked what he was doing there, all he said was that he needed to kill or kidnap robin to get to the bat.

"I have a question "Shiv finally asked.

"Yes" Plasmius said as he was fixing his nails.

"Who's more dangerous phantom or the teen titans?"

Vald looked him right in the eye and said "Phantom"

"but how is phantom more dangerous" Talon asked "there are 5 teen titans and only one phantom I mean static and gear have to be more powerful because there are two of the"

Vald then went beyond serious and said while looking all of the villains in the eye "you might think phantom is weaker because there is only one of him, but he can make himself become five different people. Also all of the villains you face only have one power and light side things from that power. Phantom has many powers he can fly, go thought wall, shot ecto rays, duplicate himself, shot ice rays, has an ice sword that can shot fire, and his most powerful act is the ghostly wail. If anyone goes up against him and he takes a huge breath get out of there as quickly as possible. Got it?"

"Ya" everyone said. Shiv and talon just looked at each other think how can this one kid be that powerful.

Please review they are greatly appreciated.


	3. Authors note

Heyyyy

Sorry I have not updated in so long but I am so lost in how this story is going to go. I worte up to chapter 10 but I got stuck. so I will add those but don't expect another update for a long time. Expect chapter 3 to be up by Wednesday at the latest.

Sorry for taking so long

AnCi31


	4. authors note 2

Hey its AnCi31 sorry for taking so long but I have had laptop problems then I realized I honestly have no idea where I am going with this story. So I am putting a poll on my homepage if youme to add up to were I ended with my writing which is honestly like the next two chapters. Also if anyone wants to adopt this please just send me something say you want to.

Once again sorry,

AnCi31


End file.
